Slow It Down
by Yaoimelody
Summary: A request for Zane or Jay to comfort the other for whatever reason c: Author's Note inside! :D


((A/N: Edvard is a Norwegian(/Scandinavian in general) full name, by the way (but is basically "Edward"), so no mistyping there c:

l...l

Okay, do any of you want me to do a single one-sided pairing story? Or both? I have an idea for either NoticeMeShipping (onesided!young!Lloyd/Kai) or CarelessShipping (onsided!Soto/Dareth), and songs picked out for random lyrical parts either sang or not, lol c:

No? Do you want more TechnoShipping? LavaShipping? Self-centeredShipping? FangBladeShipping (more so onesided!human!Skales/human!Pythor)? ForgivenShipping? All in one? Just a family oriented one? A "crack" one?

Feedback please...? Not to be annoying, but I don't get much feedback that I can go off of, especially on DA...))

"Jay, your Mom's on the phone," announced Lloyd, barely deciding to look up from his video game.

Taking the electronic from his fellow ninja's hand, the brunet held it up to his ear, moving back to sit down next to his android partner on the couch, "Hello?"

Edna sounded choked up, "Oh Jay…"

"What is it Mom?" The blue adorned was now very interested about what this was about.

Her sniffing subsided a bit, "Your father is in the hospital, dear…"

Jay felt a darkness shroud his mind, "W-what?" Ed was constantly getting cuts and bruises from his strenuous work on the junkyard, but never really went to the hospital. "Do you know why?"

"They're still overlooking his injuries, I'm calling from the hospital lobby, but can you come and visit? It's the main hospital that's basically in the middle of the city. He'd really appreciate that…" She must have put a hand over the receiver as someone else talked to her, "Alright, well they've found out what was wrong, and he's awake, so just ask for 'Edvard Walker', and I bet they'll let you in right away…" Then she giggled slightly, "And bring that cutie Zane…" Earning an embarrassed whine from her son.

They announced their quick goodbyes, and the phones were turned off simultaneously. Sighing and turning over to his boyfriend, Jay set down the phone on the coffee table slowly. "Zane, my Dad is in the hospital…"

He felt strong arms enveloping his lithe figure comfortingly, "At least yours wanted to go to the hospital… Doctor Julien distrusted them, so his heart condition never got better…"

"Well," began the electricity ninja slowly, and got up abruptly, "Mom thinks I should come for visit… And that you should go, too."

It received a nod, and they got up to go and find Sensei Wu to ask and inform. Looking all across the ship, they found he was nowhere, again.

They ended up running into Nya, who smiled happily, "Hey guys, you looking for Sensei Wu?" At the surprised stares, "Well, who else are you going to look for around the captain's quarters? So what's up?"

Jay sighed at the dark-haired girl, "My Dad's in the hospital, so Zane and I are going for a visit… Can you tell him?"

"Of course," she waved it off, "but tell your Dad to slow it down, maybe?"

~l…l~

"Oh good, you made it!" Edna got up from her perch on the plastic visitor chair, and made her way over to the couple. She then made way for the ninjas to see what had happened, "Ed was fixing the roof on a metal ladder, and he slipped… The ladder dropped down, and plummeted onto him…" Wiping escaping tears from the corner of her wrinkle eyes, she put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

The man in the hospital bed was half-awake, but that was probably from drugs to numb whatever pain he was in. His face had a horizontal bruise on the forehead, and an angrier sort on the nose; which was broken, but appeared snapped back up into normal place. Ed's body was hidden under the thin pure white covers, but something had to be hurt there too… The pale man slowly glanced over, and then finally got a hint of someone being there, realizing it was his son in the mix now, the middle-aged individual started to sit up, but winced and stopped.

Edna was soon at his side, "Now Ed, the doctor told you to not move too much, or you'll regret it…" She nurtured her injured husband eagerly, running a hand lightly through the outgrowing mop. Moving so she was perched now on the bed, the lady motioned her boy over. Jay scuffled over, and the mother murmured, "Ed, tell Jay what you were doing…"

Trying to make words of his slurs, Ed felt helpless. It wasn't permanent, but the ladder hit him pretty hard, and probably rattled his mind. He had a tendency to believe he was never too old to do projects on his home or in the surrounding junkyard, but it was getting to point he couldn't really do it much anymore.

Understanding, Zane moved up and behind the others, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" As they curiously stepped aside, the 'nindroid' smiled warmly down at him, "I take it you do not wish to take a break from working around the junkyard?" After receiving a slow and agreeing nod, he tilted his head, "Why?"

Figuring her husband was being stubborn and being completely still, "Ed thinks that there's no such thing as retirement. He had to retire at forty-five due to a limp in his leg from a flung wrench accidently getting it. So for the past decade he's been making himself work hard so no one thinks he's useless."

It seemed a bit blunt, but then Zane figured where Jay got it from in the first place. The bleach blond looked back down at the hospitalized man, who now squirmed a bit. As the blond android was about to speak again-

"I'm fine," was slurred loudly, startling them all on some level. Ed recoiled a bit at all the sudden staring of his intent visitors, "It's what I do…" Which wasn't stated as strong as he wished it were.

"You should probably slow down, Edvard," chided Zane lightly, "You are worrying your family and the other ninja."

It took awhile longer to get Ed to even listen to it, but finally he nodded a bit, "I guess I should slow it down… I mean, I even cracked a couple of ribs…" Ignoring the horrified stare of his child, so he didn't feel bad, "You win, I'll stay on the ground for my projects from now on…"

They cheered in their minds of the mini victory, and a few nurses ushered the elemental ninjas out so Ed could rest with as little company as possible. Walking out of the depressing building, the two made their way to where the flying ship would be landing again to pick them up.

"Thank you Zane," muttered Jay, and grasping the strong hand with his and smiled a bit, "Without you, my Dad may have never listened."

Said man shrugged a bit, "I hate see people I care about in pain… You and your father." Pecking the other's cheek quickly, the bleach blond then rushed off forward to start a race.

Blushing at the first action, he responded to the second with a quick rush as best he could. This was definitely a great distraction, "Hey! Slow down!" He cried afterward his boyfriend, and gradually got close enough to hear the deeper chuckle taunting him on sweetly.


End file.
